thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:HIROD51
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas and Friends TrackMaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Donald and Douglas Snowplow Set page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 01:07, September 28, 2011 Delete We will work on deleting your images.Ivan Kakooza Why??HIROD51 23:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Because you disobey the rules.Ivan Kakooza You will be blocked for 1 month for editing other user's user pages & uploading spam images. We might block you again if you continue on with this! Ivan Kakooza. Stop it Ivan! Your not an admin so you can't block him. Sorry about that HIROD51. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 20:19, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I´m very sorry but I was only adding an image to the Dash at the Zip-Line bridge set and I did not edit the Ivan Kakooza´s user page, I left my computer in the living room because I went to take a shower and i forgot to log out, and my silly cousin make a mess with my account. Sorry about all that confusion Ivan, I was only trying to help the Thomas Trackmaster Wikia.HIROD51 01:06, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I am sorry that I did all that. Would you be my friend?Ivan Kakooza 23:50, June 3, 2012 (UTC) We already have an image of that so don't use that one.Ivan Kakooza 11:42, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I was also surprised and I don't know ho deleted the Winston and Owen pages.Blue Mountain Mystery 3 10:54, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Come Visit My new Site http://thenewthomasandfriends.wikia.com/ MrBates2012 03:28, March 15, 2012 (UTC) better site : http://thenewimprovedttte.wikia.com/ RE: Hello! You can go ahead and use them, but I may be deleting some images I find uneeded from the wiki. There won't be too many of them though. Jdogman 06:29, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, andI will not post too many pictures of my collection.HIROD51 14:42, April 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Luke and Paxton in Trackmaster Cheers! They look great! Jdogman 01:40, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, i made a "Great Discovery", probably i will get Luke.HIROD51 01:43, April 10, 2012 (UTC) hay i have been bloked on thomas wiki come on trackmaster wiki instead i love your trackmaster hiro i love your hiro train. by TheSodorRailway hiro come on chat hiro come on chat please diesel works good job well don on your diesel works but its a shame there is no pic of it no more TheSodorRailway 14:53, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Dieselworks?, Vicarstown?, what are trying to make? (Blue Mountain Mystery 3) 11:09, June 3, 2012 CONGRATS ON THE LOCOS GOOD PICS AND LOCOS IM IMPRESSED GOOD JOB. BY THE WAY SIR HANDEL TURNED UP ITS COOLTheSodorRailway 10:02, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Amazing images good images i love your paxton he amazing good job and all your other pictures are amazing to good work. and thanks for the comment TheSodorRailway 08:51, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Bleh, your Paxton sucks. Why did you use Percy?! Just buy a Diesel, or buy the real 2012 Paxton!! STOP being rude I will tell an admin and if you don't like something just DO NOT COMMENT. ^ At least it's a lot better than Michaelandluke1's. hay hes paxton is awsome not bad who ever you are stop being mean otherwise the fat controller of the site will find outTheSodorRailway 14:47, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I ordered Duncan today YAY just to let you know i have ordered another engine YAYTheSodorRailway 16:33, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Congrats my good friend!HIROD51 19:31, June 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Your collection Thanks! By the way, I will upload more pics overtime so look out for those.Ivan Kakooza 12:56, June 3, 2012 (UTC) /.Blue Mountain Mystery Complete stuff./ I'm not sure about this complete BMM stuff products, I know just Paxton, Luke, Risky Rails Bridge Drop, Rheneas' New Coat of Paint and Peter Sam's Blue Mountain Supplies, do any more? I would like they made Owen, Winston, I don't know it yet. Conversation about discovering characters Hiro! Master of the Railway, did you where the guy ho founded Rheneas' new paint, Paxton and Luke?, Oh my goodness!, I am trying to find some pictures of Stafford in his box and others of the new BMM Peter Sam, Please I need you to do all you can and it will be a pleasure for me :), Anyway, I'll find some pictures.Blue Mountain Mystery 3, June 4, 2012, 19:25 (UTC) Waiting for new characters and enjoy with them for this year! Hello Hiro, Sincerely I want to buy the new characters, so do you know Rheneas' new paint, Paxton, Luke, Risky Rails Bridge Drop, the problem is that I don't live either in US, UK or AUS, I'm from South America, the country ho speaks spanish, but If Den, Dart, Flynn and Belle where released in July, they got here in January 2012! I hope this characters should also came here in South America :), I want them!, Now I have bought the Motor Road and Rail Oliver on eBay. Blue Mountain Mystery 3, June 5, 2012, 19:03 (UTC) if only it could be true if only this would to be in thomas. LADY http://thomasfan101.deviantart.com/art/lady-the-magic-engine-in-CGI-167310034 two new episodes on you tube :) two new episodes i have now uploaded them yay one is called slow down spencer and ones called trouble at the repair yard enjoy your friendTheSodorRailway 09:07, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll watch them, hope they are good like always :)HIROD51 14:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Sheds at Knapford i am not sure as they was my dads old hornby sheds sorry TheSodorRailway 16:44, June 15, 2012 (UTC) i love the new pics great job they are AMAZING